vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lambdadelta
|-|Normal= |-|Good= |-|Evil= |-|Abstract= Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Lady Lambdadelta, The Witch of Absolute/Certainty, "Super Paper", "Lambdadelta-chan-sama", "Lambda", "Pink Stalker", "Brave Comrade", Voyager, Witch of the Senate Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Gender: Female Age: 1000+, but technically beyond the concept of time Classification: Witch of Absolute/Certainty, Voyager Witch Power and Abilities: Magic, Flight, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can stop time, rewound the fifth game), Probability Manipulation (Can bring the odds of failure almost completely down to zero. That is, she has the power to give rise to almost perfect certainty), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Sees lower layers containing universes, countless realms, higher-dimensions, and nothingness as fiction, in the forms of Fragments, books, and chessboards which she can manipulate as she pleases), Gravity Manipulation (Created the concept of gravity; can manipulate gravitational forces so powerful that they can affect comparable opponents and destroy higher-dimensional stories in the City of Books), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Conceptual Manipulation and Attack. Can create the concept of gravity and attack the concepts of existence via words, which she can turn into undeniable facts of reality through the Red and Blue Truths), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate Kakera, Fragments that contain infinite possibilities with higher dimensions), Matter Manipulation (Can turn herself and others into candy, even when they manifest in the City of Books), Absorption (Voyagers can consume other Voyagers; Lambdadelta attempted to do this to Bernkastel), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Reactive Evolution, Clairvoyance / Cosmic Awareness (Can peer into Fragments), Creation and Existence Erasure (Created and destroyed many higher-dimensional universes during her fight with Bernkastel), Sealing (Threatened to seal Beatrice into the most miserable fragment, and shackled her, forcing her to continue the game), Summoning, exists within the Sea of Nothingness beyond all layers and stories and can adapt to higher-dimensional layers and even those that exist beyond them entirely, Acausality (Type 5), Omnipresence (As a voyager witch, she is the embodiment of the concept "Hard workers are rewarded", and is not limited to any single territory, but throughout the endless worlds within the sea of fragments), Non-Corporeal (Exists as the embodiment of her own universe, a concept), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 10), Regeneration (High-Godly; even if the entirety of her existence is completely erased and lost to the Sea of Nothingness beyond all layers and stories, she can regain her form just by thinking), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11). Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Equal to Bernkastel, can manifest within the highest level of the Witch's theatre. Her battle with Bernkastel in the manga destroyed several books that contained Universes comparable to Aurora's study in size as they were noted to contain works the size of the entire journey of the Umineko Franchise sans the city itself, and large portions of the shelves that supported and dwarfed these Universes within the City of Books. Lambdadelta also crushed and consumed many of these books using a concentrated mass of super gravity. Her magic allows her to be able to create a god, an entity who transcends all layers, stories and endeavors, though if the individual she transformed was a lower entity, they would immediately lose their sense of self. Due to her fundamental nature as a voyager witch Lambdadelta is a universe that can adapt to higher layers in the sea of fragments which was an infinite void beyond the human domain where infinite layers exist, her only limits being that of what she decides herself, if any at all. She managed to escape a logic error which was likened to the Sea of Oblivion) Speed: Irrelevant (Far beyond the concepts of time and distance of lower worlds and she could match Bernkastel blow for blow. Due to her ability to evolve into a being without limitations, if she so desires she can attain infinitely greater speeds) with an Omnipresence state of existence (She is a concept that is not bound to any one territory but exists across infinite worlds as the embodiment of "hard workers are rewarded") Lifting Strength: Irrelevant via powerscaling (Qualitatively completely superior to characters that can hold countless higher dimensional universes in their palms and she is equal to Bernkastel who views the entire Umineko verse as a story; just as her friends she should be able to lift and crush the entire gameboard where meta-Beatrice exists as a piece. She lifted the entire Trianthology world) Striking Strength: Outerversal (Collided with Bernkastel several times creating Big Bangs and Big Crunches on the scale of the City of Books, she can hurt beings of this level, she deflected Dlanor's conceptual weapon with mere Popcorn) Durability: Outerverse level (Her abstract, conceptual, and incorporeal nature, as well as acausality, regeneration, and resurrection makes the concept of death inapplicable to her unless she stops thinking; She is capable of restoring her body if she remembers its shape; and she can't be completely destroyed unless her incorporeal soul is erased to nothingness that is beyond conventional existence and non-existence of duality in the sea of nothingness which is beyond the infinite dimensional hierarchy; the limitations to her power, physiology and durability are only that of which she considers to exist for herself. She managed to survive a logic error and she is superior to beings who managed to survive in the sea of oblivion as a part of its structure) Stamina: Limitless. She has fought with Bernkastel for centuries and she has spent just as long if not longer trying to escape the "hell" of the logic error. Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: A cute pink sailor-like hat Intelligence: Genius level. In just taking a quick look she effortlessly denied Battler's blue truths for the first and second games. She can intellectually match Bernkastel. Weaknesses: Her magic depends on her faith in it; Boredom and the possibility of losing her will. She is traumatized, unbalanced and can act childishly. Her love to Bernkastel can be problematic and made her lose one of her games against the Witch. She mentioned being torn apart by nothingness would “kill” even her though this could just be in reference to her avatar in the Golden Land. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Absolute Magic:' Lambda's magic. It rewards the efforts of others by bringing absolute results. '- Truths:' Truths are moves used in debates between human and witches, while they're arguments they usually take the form of powerful conceptual weapons that damages the concept of her target. Because truth is a conceptual move, it cannot be avoided, but can be confronted with other truths. *'Blue Truth:' It's used as a theory that works as counter argument to the opponent's statement. It usually takes the form of an stake that impales the opponent; the opponent cannot remove the stake without countering the Blue Truth's argument using the Red Truth. The Blue Truth must abide by the Red Truth. Although a single Blue Truth isn't lethal, enough will eventually deny the concept of Lambda's opponent, killing them. *'Red Truth:' Anything said in red is an undeniable, absolute truth that cannot be denied, and does not need to be backed up by proof, although it is impossible to lie using the Red Truth. However, a Red Truth can be interpreted in many different ways. Category:Characters Category:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Category:When They Cry Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Alcoholics Category:Anti-villains Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Dream Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Psychopaths Category:Concept Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Magic Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Yangires Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fate Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Causality Users Category:Certainty Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Good Characters Category:Witches Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 1